Oh Darling
by Persefone Black
Summary: James amava Lily. Fanfics para o Projeto Twist and Shout, da St. James Lily.
1. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**# I Want To Hold Your Hand**

_And please say to me_

_You let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Porque, no final, James não pedia demais. Ele pedia apenas o que Lily podia oferecer.

James pedia por pequenos gestos.

Por um sorriso – quem sabe, um beijo.

Por uma palavra de carinho – quem sabe um dia ela as dissesse sem a interseção de alguma aposta?

Ele pedia pelo brilho no olhar – e sonhava que um dia, quiçá, tais olhos estivessem voltados a ele.

Pedia por um afago – não importava que ela estivesse sob efeito do sono.

James pedia por um abraço – não interessava se fosse pela vitória no quadribol.

Ele pedia coisas simples.

Porque amar para ele era simples.

No final, ele não pedia demais.

Ele pedia que ela o amasse.

Amar deveria ser simples.

E James passou a não mais pedir.

Passou apenas a desejar. A sonhar. Sonhar com Lily e seus pequenos gestos.

Passou a imaginar tendo seus sorrisos e olhares.

E quando imaginar se tornou por demais platônico, ele pediu apenas mais uma vez.

O algo mais simples.

"_Ama-me, Lily?"_

E estendeu sua mão, a esperar pela dela. E em seu interior havia a certeza de aquela ser a mais impotante pergunta feita, e sua resposta ser o mais simples dos gestos.

E quando Lily ofereceu-lhe sua mão e seu sorriso, James sentiu-se feliz.

E ela passou a ver que cada gesto de James era a imensidão do que ele sentia. Ele devia amá-la tanto que parecia transparecer isso em cada sorriso, em cada olhar.

E Lily sentiu-se feliz ao oferecer sua mão a James, percebendo, afinal, que ele não lhe pedia demais. Talvez ele quisesse, desde o princípio, apenas segurar a sua mão.

Esse gesto quiçá significasse algo que Lily veio a descobrir.

E a soma de todos os pequenos gestos trocados resultavam no mais simples dos sentimentos, naquele no qual deságua todos os demais: a plena felicidade.

_And when I touch you_

_I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide_


	2. Here Comes The Sun

**# Here Comes The Sun**

_Little darling,_

_It's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling,_

_It feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

Ela está triste. Parada próxima a janela, observando as gotas da chuva escorrendo na vidraça. Esperando. É tudo tão cinza – e eu quase acredito que não vamos conseguir.

Ela suspira e eu só queria saber como fazê-la sorrir hoje. Saber o que ela espera tanto que a fez ficar a tarde toda ali, vendo a chuva.

Eu a abracei. Havia esses momentos de incerteza e eu tentava entender.

E ficamos observando a chuva cair, juntos – escondidos naquele que, futuramente, seria o nosso lar.

_Little darling,_

_The smiles returning to the faces_

_Little darling,_

_It seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

"Vai tudo ficar bem, não é, James?"

Sua voz estava tão suave desde o nascimento do bebê. Ela estava menos triste e eu estava mais feliz. Os dias estavam menos cinza e demos o nome de Harry ao motivo.

Ela segurava o bebê nos braços. Para mim ele ainda não parecia com ninguém, mas Lily insistia em dizer que ele seria como eu. Com os olhos dela.

"Claro que vai, Lily, que coisa absurda."

Olhei dentro daqueles olhos verdes – tão puros – e não pude segurar uma lágrima.

Não chovia naquele dia. Lily sorria.

Talvez, pequenas mentiras como essa valessem a pena no final.

_Here comes the sun_

_And I say_

_It's all right_


	3. While My Guitar Gently Weeps

**# While My Guitar Gently Weeps**

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping_

_While my guitar gently weeps_

_I look at you all_

_Still my guitar gently weeps_

De volta a essa floresta, a minha juventude... Me sinto tão estranho.

Eu encaro o filho que não vi crescer e é tão estranhamente incrível que eu quase sinto como se pudesse chorar novamente.

Nossas vidas não deveriam ter sido assim, não é, Lily?

Deveríamos ter sido pessoas normais e não deixar esse fardo para o nosso pequeno Harry.

Eu quis tanto poder apagar a cicatriz do seu rosto, tanto.

Mas o mundo dá voltas – e mesmo que eu pudesse voltar ao passado e mudar tudo, eu faria exatamente a mesma coisa.


End file.
